Let's talk about girls TRADUCTION
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Un soir Sirius s'ennui. Il veut parler avec Remus de filles, mais la conversation prend une tournure des plus intéressante... Sirius a été un mauvais garçon! Slash SBRL OS traduction de Demonsblade


**Let's talk about girl, Traduction de Demonsblade**

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire

J'ai envoyé un message à Demonsblade pour avoir l'autorisation de publier cette traduction, malheureusement son compte me semble inactif après un mois sans réponse et pas de nouvelle fanfiction depuis plusieurs années... Je la publie donc malgré tout mais je la supprimerais immédiatement en cas de réponse négative de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous trouver des incohérences de traduction ou simplement pour me dire que vous avez aimé ;)

* * *

« Remus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bien, voyons. Je suis dans mon fauteuil de lecture préféré. J'ai un livre dans les mains. Je regarde fixement le dit livre. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait que je suis en train de faire ? »

« Ok, ok pas la peine d'être sarcastique. »

« Je ne suis pas sarcastique. Ce n'est même pas un mot. » (1)

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Je m'ennuis. »

« Et que veux-tu que moi j'y fasse au juste ? »

« Parle-moi. »

« Va parler à Prongs »

« Peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lily. »

« Oh. »

« Yeah. »

« Va parler à Peter. »

« Peux-pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Snivellus. »

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Sois gentil. »

« Ok. Wormtail est parti s'empiffrer dans la cuisine. »

« Oh. »

« Donc, Parlons. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Parlons de filles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de filles. »

« Bien sûr qu'on l'a déjà fait. La nuit dernière, on était… »

« Non, je veux dire, toi et toi n'avons jamais parlé de filles. Rien que tous les deux. Tu sais, sans Prongs et Wormtail. »

« Quel importance si Prongs et Wormtail sont là ? »

« Je sais pas. Juste, ça en a. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'un moment tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi tu veux un moment tous les deux de toute manière ? »

« Parce que je te connais depuis toujours mais il y a toujours tant de chose que je ne connais pas à propos de toi. Tu gardes tellement de choses enfermé en toi. »

« Wow. C'était profond, Padfoot. »

« Ta gueule. J'essaye d'être sérieux là. Et ne pense même pas à le dire.(2) »

« J'allais pas le faire. J'étais sur le point de dire « ok ». Parlons de filles. »

« Combien de filles tu as embrassé ? »

« Uh… »

« Allez, Moony. Combien ? »

« Toi en premier. »

« Ok, deux. »

« Vraiment ? Qui ? »

« Rebecca Abbot et Jill Young. »

« Jill Young était trois ans au-dessus de nous ! »

« Et ? »

« Pourquoi je prends encore cette peine ? »

« A toi. Combien de personne tu as embrassé ? »

« Euh… »

« Allez. »

« Trois filles. »

« Et combien de garçons ? »

« Deux… Je veux dire… Euh… garçons ? Très drôle, Sirius. »

« Tu rougis. »

« Non ! »

« Donc, tu as embrassé deux garçons ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Si, tu l'as dit. »

« Non, je l'ai pas dit. »

« Si, tu l'as définitivement dit. »

« Tu peux juste lâcher l'affaire ? C'est pas drôle. »

« J'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Je suis juste curieux. »

« … »

« … »

« Es-tu…je veux dire…tu sais… être… Je ne sais pas. Oublie. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Est-ce que tu me détesterais si je l'avais fait ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Tu sais… embrasser deux garçons. »

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, Moony »

« Oh. Merci. »

« Donc c'est vrai finalement ? »

« Ouais…ouais. C'est vrai. »

« Donc ça fait cinq. Tu as embrassé plus de personne que moi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai seulement embrassé trois personnes. »

« Tu avais dit deux. »

« Non, j'ai dit que j'avais embrassé deux _filles_. »

« Attend… Tu veux dire que tu as embrassé un garçon ? »

« Ouais. »

« Qui ? »

« Toi. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ouais, ok. Peut-être que ça compte pas vraiment. Je t'ai embrassé pendant que tu dormais. »

« Tu…tu as fait _quoi_ ? »

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé pendant que je dormais ? »

« En fait, tu avais juste l'air… Je ne sais pas…embrassable.»

« … »

« Moony ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été violé. »

« Je ne t'ai pas violé ! »

« C'est le même concept. Tu ne m'as pas demandé avant de m'embrasser. Ni dit après coup. »

« Je te le dis. »

« Et ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ? »

« Troisième année peut-être… et quatrième… et plusieurs fois l'année dernière. »

« Tu l'as fait _quatre fois_ ? »

« En fait, quatre ou cinq…ou dix. »

« Je le crois pas ! »

« Je suis désolé ! C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre. »

« Mal. Je n'apprécie pas d'être agressé dans mon sommeil. »

« Mais tu m'as embrassé en retours ! »

« Je DORMAIS ! »

« Et ? Tu as dit mon nom. Tu l'as _gémit_. »

« … »

« Tu l'as fait. »

« … »

« Remus ? »

« … »

« Moony ? »

« Je ne te parle pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? Moony, regarde-moi. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Remus- ompf…mmm…oh…mmmmmmm…»

« Mmm… »

« Oh, ça fait du bien. Embrasse cet endroit encore. »

« Là ? »

« Ah ! Ouais… juste là…oooooo…mmmmm… »

« Grrr… »

« C'était-ah !- sexy. Que…Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Essaye. »

« … Peux pas m'arrêter… Oh ! A moins que tu fasses ça. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu portes trop de vêtements. »

« Vraiment ? Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Et en tant que préfet, j'ai l'autorité de te punir pour ça. »

« Mmm…s'il te plait, fait le. »

« Pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps pour faire ça ? »

« Pas la moindre idée, mais je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Tu parles trop. »

« C'est vrai. Moins de parole, plus de baisers. »

« Mmm… »

« … »

« … »

* * *

(1) en anglais, le mot "snarky"; j'ai trouvé des traductions le remplaçant par sarcastique mais je ne comprend donc pas pourquoi Moony dit que ce n'est pas un mot... Si vous avez des informations, je suis preneuse!

(2) il y a une référence à la similitude entre « serius » et « sirius » qui se prononce de la même manière en anglais, une blague difficilement traduisible


End file.
